Free Fallin
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: I'm in love. That's for sure. But is it all it's cracked up to be? SEQUAL TO ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!
1. Free Fallin

**I don't know if any of you people believe in this type of shit but I just had an appifany. For those who are thinking 'what the hell is that?' I will tell you. An appifany is something kinda like a realization. Like if something just came to you and you realized that it's true. For Example, In the movie, It's a wonderful Life the main Character has an appifany on how the world would not be better if he wasn't born. So that is my poor interpratation of the word. Back to my original thought, my appifany. My appifany basically told me to write a sequel to my most popular story, All's Fair in Love and War. This one is basically about the struggles they face while being a couple. Hopefully this story will be better than how it sounds in my head. Sorry but I'm probably boring you. So enough of my rambling. here is the first chapter of Free Fallin. P.S. I was not high when I had said appifany. **

Free Fallin

Clare's point of view:

It has been a month since me and Eli had become a couple. I think we are deffinately progressing as a couple. I can see it. And I think he can tell we are. I can't help but feel special when I'm around him. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I can't help but see the love in his eyes when he looks or talks to me. I'm in love. That's for sure. But is it all it's cracked up to be? That is just my doubt talking. Of coarse it's all it's cracked up to be. Right? I can't believe I'm fighting myself on this. Jenna has semmed to leave Eli alone but I thinks it's part of her plan. You see, she seems to be in love with KC. But I think it's all an act. KC seems to really like her but the feelings aren't mutual. I can tell. I can't help but feel bad for him because he's just going to end up getting burned. I honestly think she is just trying to get me jealous by using KC as her pawn in this sick game of hers. You see, whenever me and Eli walk by and we are being all 'coupley' because we love each other Jenna pulls KC to her and starts to make out with him. And then when he is kissing back with his eyes closed, she opens hers and glares at me. I can see the way she looks at Eli and it makes me just straight up pissed, since she was supposed to be my 'best friend'. But the good thing is Eli is completely oblivious to the attention he gets because he is too busy whispering sweet nothing into my ear, kissing me, and loving me. Which is good. I do the same things to him but I'm also more observant. When I'm not talking or doing anything I'm taking in my surroundings. Usually people watching is what I do. I really love Eli and I think I'm ready. Ready to give him my virginity. Ready to become a woman. If I do have sex with Eli I'm going to give him my purity ring just like when I became his girlfriend he gave me his necklace that i wear everyday. We and Eli are so unseperable we are always together. I have found a loop hole in my purity ring as well. It says 'True Love waits' and what me and Eli have is true love. And I believe what me and Eli have is true love. He to me, seems worthy enough to take my virginity. I love him with all of my heart and hopefully he feels the same. He has to though because he says it all the time. I know Eli he wouldn't say something he didn't mean. Trust me, there is nothing he hates more then lying. Well woman beaters, rapists,molesters, child beaters, and Micheal Jackson. But lying is next on the list. He really has changed my life since I met him. At first he was this repulsive pig that only wanted sex, but turned out to be a misunderstood, romantic, gentleman. He is my world. And most likely will be for my whole life. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I mean that. It comes straight from the heart. But If Jenna makes a move on him I might just have go all Chuck Norris on that bitch's ass. And I'm serious. I took boxing since I was in eighth grade when the whole Lucas thing happened, so I'm ready if I need to just fight her. She better not even touch or talk to him or I'll personally stick my foot up her ass. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a rain drop fell on my head. It was a cool November day and me and Eli were at the park watching the kids play, sitting under an oak tree.

"Eli did You feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" Eli asked.

"A rain drop. It's starting to rain." I said smiling. I always liked fall rain. For one it's not cold like in winter and two, theres no pollen like in spring.

"It is not. I didn't feel any thing." Eli said looking around. All the kids must have left due to the light rain. then a big rain drop fell on Eli's fore head making a slapping noise.

"Told you it's raining" I said while sticking my tongue out at him. Suddenly the small drizzel turned into a huge down pour. I then stood up and grabbed Eli's hand. He stood up as well. We then ran out from under the tree across the grass laughing and smiling like idiots. Eli let go of my hand and then ran towards a rose bush. I wanted to see what he was doing and was surprised. He picked me some fresh daisies and was standing by the plant holding them out to me. I jogged towards him and smiled. Once I reached my beloved boyfriend I asked, " What's this"?

"Just some fresh daisies for my beautiful girlfriend." He said smirking. He could really be a sap sometimes. But that's why I love him he's romantic. I then pulled him to me by the collar of his shirt so he would meet my lips. I then began kissing him and he didn't waste anytime by immediately swiping his tongue over my bottom lip. I let him in and out tongues tangled together in a sensual dance. He tasted so sweet. I moved my hands up to his now drenched hair and tangled my fingers in it. His hands reached down and groped my ass through my jeggings. Eli's kisses were always so sweet, sensual, and passionate. They just left you craving more. They left you craving more like a flower wanting sunlight. I was a rose while he was my sunshine. I then pulled away and looked him in the eyes. They were brighter then ever. He looked really adorable with his hair drenched and sticking to him. He also had that signature smile on him. I then looked into his hyptnotising jade green eyes and said these very two words.

"I'm ready"

**How was this. Is it a good start. And what do you think Eli will say. Yay or nay? Review please.**


	2. Are you sure?

Chapter 2: Are you sure?

Clare's point of view:

I saw his eyes widen like they were to just pop out of his head. He then composed himself and looked like he was thinking. I stared hopefully into his green eyes awaiting my answer.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked breaking the agonizingly slow silence.

"Yes." I said confidently. I did want this and I was ready. If it's to be my first time I would like it to be with Eli.

"Do you want to do this? You know you don't have to if you don't want to." Wow he was really serious about this. He must really care. But of caorse I want to do this especially with Eli. I love him with all of my heart and then some. I want him to be my first time. I really don't want him to think I regret it though. I guess I'll just have to make it my mission so he doesn't feel that way.

"Yes I want to."

"But what about you're purity ring?" He asked.

"I found a loop hole. It says true love waits and we have true love." I said while looking him in the eyes to know that I meant business. He smiled down at me but then his facial exspression changed into worry and concern.

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret." He said softly as if it was a shameful thing to talk about.

"Eli I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Plus I'm ready and want to do this. Most importently I want you to be my first." I said smiling at him. He then picked me up and spun me around in the falling rain. We were laughing and smiling. Eli then placed me on the ground and leaned in. I stopped him with my fingers. He pulled away and looked a little confused.

"When It happens it has to be special. This is my first time and everything. So I would like you to take me out on a date. then after the date if noone was in the dorm we would you know..." I said letting my voice drift off at the end.

"Make love?" He asked. That's exzactly what I wanted to hear come from his mouth since this wasn't us just having sex, it was us making love.

"Make love." I answered. I then grabbed Eli's hand and we started walking to his trusty hearse. I have learned that old thing. He was comfortable and smelt like Eli. Plus making out in the back of a hearse with Eli is something that I find strangely sexy. Weird right? I know. But put yourself in my shoes. When you're making out with your boyfriend that you absolutely love you don't really care where you are. Me and Eli finally reached Morty when the rain subsided and made a rainbow in the sky. It was beautiful. Eli opened the door for me and I slid in. That's the thing with Eli. To him chivelry isn't dead and never will be. He will always be a gentlemen around me. That's a rule he goes by. No manners, no kisses is how I like to put it. And he follows that rule very well. Only when we are having one of our witty banters is when he doesn't need to be polite with everything he says. Eli then jogged around the car and got in. Once he got in he shook his wet hair like a dog that just got a bath. He got me and the whole front of Morty wet.

"Thanks Eli" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He said smirking before leaning in to try to kiss me. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction

"Ah Ah Ah" I said putting My finger on his lips pushing him back a little. He looked a little confused on why I didn't kiss him.

"You shook your head causing me to get wet. There for, no kisses." I said smirking triumphantly enjoying his torment. We both knew that I was going to crack under pressure as soon as he scooted closer to me. Which is what he did. He slid across the seat so he was now invading my personal space. He placed his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. My breath hitched and a warm sensation crept up my neck to my cheeks. I then saw him smirk deviously and then there was a glint in his eyes. He then leaned closer to me so that he was whispering in my ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" He asked whispering in my ear. I swear i shivered and the hair on my arms and on the back of my neck stand up. He then started to kiss my neck and my breath became even more rigid than before. He then sucked this one spot behind my ear and it caused an uninvolentary moan to escape. I felt him smirk against my skin which meant he was closing in on the kill.

"You know you want to" He purred. He was right. And he knew he was right. I did in fact, want to kiss him. Very much did I want to kiss him. I then turned to him and smirked.

"You're right I do." I purred seductively. I could tell that made him turned on by the way he was attacking my lips. He was kissing me like he couldn't get enough. He then moved me onto his lap while he was in the driver's seat. I was the bold one this time and slowly, teasingly licked his lower lip. He then opened up his mouth to me and i stuck my tongue into his mouth. My tongue tangled with his and he grunted animalistically. I like the sound so I ground my hips into his. He then moaned again and thrust his hips up causing me to moan loudly. To anybody walking by we must hyave looked like two hormone crazed teen agers about to have sex. He thrust his hips again causing me to grunt like an animal. We were still going at it but this time more visciously. We were seriously attacking each other's mouths like it would have been our last meal, when the horn went off. Apparntly it scared Eli so as a reflex he through me onto the seat. I must've honked it with my elbow. I just laughed. Eli soon enough cracked a smile and started laughing along with me. Then I noticed something sticking out of Eli's pants in his lower region. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to hold in a laugh which was failing to work.

"What's so funny?" Eli asked. All I could do was point. Eli looked down and immediately tried to cover his little 'problem' with his hands. I still hadn't stopped laughing, so he turned his attention back to me.

"This is your fault" Eli said blushing the lightest shade of pink.

"How so?" I asked playing innocent.

"This is your fault because your so hot." Eli smirked.

"Why thank you sir" I said while stroking his knee seductively. I looked down and noticed his 'problem' was still there. I mentally laughed. The things I do to this boy... He looked down and then back at me. I then let out a small laugh. He playfully glared at me before saying.

"I hate you" I knew he was joking so I decided to tease him again slightly.

"No you don't" I replied smooshing my chest to his shoulder, making sure the right amount of cleavege was hanging out of my teal V-neck. I saw him look down and then swallow.

"You're right I don't" Eli replied starteing up Morty. He came to life with a roar and we were off. Off to face our fellow peers at Degrassi.

**How was this steamy chapter? I hoped you liked it. And thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. Review please.**


	3. I Love You

**Sorry for the long ass wait. Hopefuly I haven't lost any readers. Well I'm gonna try to make this chapter extra long for those who have been waiting on this chapter.**

Clare's point of view:

We arrived back at Degrassi when the rain came to a complete stop. Eli parked in the lot and shut off his car. Eli unbuckled his seat belt but made no other movements to indicate we were getting out. He let out a sigh. That was never a good thing. Especially with him. He always has to bottle things up. He basically only tells me what's on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"Nothing" He replied looking blankly out the windshield. Lies!

"Eli" I said in a warning voice.

"I'm fine." He persisted.

"Elijah Collin Goldsworthy" I saw him flinch at the mention of his full first name. "Tell me what's on your mind" I finished looking worridly at his eyes. His facial features softened and he grabbed me in a tight hug. I took it as a sign he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon.

"I just..." He said his voice trailing off.

"It's okay Eli. You can tell me."

"I just want to know that you're ready. I mean this is a BIG step in our relationship. Plus I'm taking your innocence. I don't want you to regret it. I've come to far to lose you. I can't lose you." He just poured his hear out to me. This is really how he felt? He really cares for me doesn't he? I can understand where he's coming from though. I was nervous too. Then I felt something wet hit the top of my head. Then it happened again. And again. What was happening? Then it dawned on me. He was crying. Elijah Goldsworthy was crying...over me. I think I love him.

"Oh Eli baby. I wont regret it. And stop your crying. I wont leave you. PLus who said we're going to do it now? It's not like I'm going to just jump your bones when we reach your dorm." I said with an encouraging smile.

"I just feel guilty about it. Like I'm making you do this. I feel as though you feel like we need to have sex for me to stay with you." He replied solomnly.

"Honey...I don't feel forced. I want to. And I want you to be my first." I told him.

"And last?" He asked anxiously.

"Slow your roll. We'll see in about 12 years." I told him. That seemed to bring a smile to his ultra sexy face. Eli still held onto.;/4 me and I leaned into him. Even though we were still damp he was really warm.

"Clare?" Eli asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Eli said looking me in the eyes. He meant it. Oh My God! He just said he loved me! He just said he loved me! I then saw a look of hurt flash in his eyes. I realised I haven't responded to him yet. Say something Clare!

"R-re-really?" I asked sounding astounded.

"Yes I love you. I love everything about you. Your smile, your smell, your jokes, your hair, your lips, your curves, your kindness, your blush to everything I say, and your big blue eyes." He said smiling down at me. I smiled hugely at him.

"I love you too Eli" I said looking him straight in the eys. His eyes lit up just like the ones of a puppy who sees a new chew toy.

"I love your eyes the most"

"My eyes? Why?" I wonder why he likes my eyes the most? It's not like their something special. Even though he says they are ALL THE TIME.

"Yes your eyes. They're what got me to fall for you. One look in your big blue orbs and I was hooked." Eli said while smiling cheekily at me. I turned to him and smiled brightly. His tears had officially dried and his eyes were back to their stunning green color.

"What I like about you the most is your...smirk." I said

"My smirk?" He said with my favorite facial exspession he always seemed to have. His classic and oh-so-sexy smirk.

"Yes." I said.

"Why?" I knew he knew why I loved his smirk. He just wanted his ego boosted and wanted me to say it.

"Because it's hot." I said truthfully. His smirk widened when I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. Eli then in one swift motion captured my lips with his. I leaned into him and deepened the kiss. Eli held my waist firmly,but not to the point of where he was hurting me. I put my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue lick lower lip. I granted access for his tongue to enter.

After a few minutes of us making out there was loud obnoxious knock on the window. Eli grunted annoyed and pulled away. Standing outside of the hearse was Fitz and Bianca. Great. What do they want? Eli muttered something that sounded like 'shoot me now' before he stepped out of the car. I climbed out the other door and walked towards the others. When I joined them Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. I saw Fitz glare at him.

"Hi Eli" Bianca said trying to flirt with him while batting her eyelashes. I could tell he was holding in a scoff.

"Bianca, Fitz. What do you need?" He said a little annoyed.

"Oh KC, Drew, and I thought it would be cool to have a guys night." Fitz said. Eli raised his eyebrows in question then looked at me. He was asking me for permission. Even though I'm dating him, I'll say it. He's whipped. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled, signalling that it was okay with me.

"Um sure." Eli said. "What time?"

"Is now okay?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, i guess." Eli said. Eli then turned to me and smiled. "Sorry babe, but I have to go now. I love you." Eli said before kissing my forehead tenderly.

"I love you too." I said before him and Fitz and took off. And then there were two. I looked at Bianca and she had a little twinkle in her eyes.

"You snagged yourself a hottie there. It would be sad if you lost him." Bianca said smirking before walking off. What the hell did that mean?

**Again I wanna say I'm sorry for the wait. Sorry this chapter is terribly short but I felt as though it needed to stop here. Review please.**


End file.
